


Sources about Salazar Slytherin

by Marvelgeek42



Series: fabulas fundatoris [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Salazar died already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: People who have met Salazar Slytherin view him differently that those who did not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened.

_ Taken from  _ _ Godric Gryffindor’s Tales of Valour _ _ by Agenor Gryffindor in 997. Page 23. _

My dear father always told me the story of the initial meeting between him and Salazar.

My father had just been knighted—he was no longer a boy—and he was riding through the countryside to tell the news to his parents, brothers, and sisters when a boy suddenly appeared in front of him with a loud pop. [1]

The boy was bloodied, beaten and looked like he had not eaten much in a while, despite there being a good harvest that year. He only mouthed two words that would never leave Godric Gryffindor’s brain, so hopeless and defeated did they sound. “Help….please….”

That boy was indeed Salazar Slytherin.

My father took him on his horse and galloped to the nearest physician [2].

Luckily, he survived—if only barely and with permanent scars that served as a constant reminder as to what happened—and my father quickly saw him as another younger brother [3].

[1] Some of you may recognize that as the signs of an apparition and this was indeed the first successful one to my knowledge.

[2] I have chosen not to include the details of that visit for what I presume to be understandable reasons.

[3] My father’s last words were: “I will finally see Salazar again now. Get a chance to apologize for all the things I said and did to him over the years.” Of course it took him longer to speak them. 

* * *

_ Taken from  _ _ Rowena Ravenclaw’s Personal Diary _ _ released by Agatha Ravenclaw in 999. Page 324 _

Salazar Slytherin was not the man I am sure the history books will later claim he was.

He was not a cruel man. He may have seemed a bit stoic, but his family and closest friends—Godric, Helga, Merlin, and I—will tell you that it was simply a mask to protect himself from further horrors. And those who knew him well enough to be aware of that saw no reason for him to change it, even if many of them hoped he would do so one day—dear Helga in particular.

He has—had been through and seen more than enough.  _ Several unrecognizable words that were blurred by—presumably—tears  _ deserved.   
Salazar was not a man for needless hate. He did not blindly hate muggles—and most certainly not muggleborns. He fought tooth and nail for them to be united, for their community to include everyone to protect themselves. He always said that we need to be as many as possible to protect ourselves. [...]

I will miss him for the rest of my life, however long it may be.

* * *

_ Taken from  _ _ Parseltongue at home _ _ by Ethel Slytherin in 1001. Page 147 _

My husband took pride in his work and his abilities. Ever since that day—the worst day in his life, dare I say—he had worked towards a single goal:

Preventing as many children as possible from feeling his pain.

Our oldest son, Bjorn, seems to believe that ambition is the key to everything and that he will one day avenge many of his ancestors.   
Both Salazar and I needed to remind him that a pure heart is just as—if not more—important as avenging the ancestors, but Bjorn has yet to grasp the concept. He believes us to be better than the nonmagicals, the muggles, and that our positions should be reversed.

I worry for him and pray that his mind will change and I pray that the soul of my wonderful husband will lead him the way.

* * *

_ Taken from  _ _ My conversations with Helga Hufflepuff _ _ by Siobhan the Wise in 1004, Page 76 _

“Poor Salazar seems to never quite stop suffering,” she would often say as we walked through the halls of the newly built castle. I would always inquire what had happened.

The answers varied between a considerable amount of topics, ranging from remembering the painful and undoubtedly horrifying events that he had seen—such as his parents and siblings being captured by muggles and only barely escaping the fire himself—to the latest illness of one of his children.

One of the lot always seemed to be at least mildly ill and this must have put such a strain on the minds of him and his poor wife, Ethel. Almost permanently having a child ill—and thus too close to death—will do that to a parent.

Three children had already been taken from the family by the time of his early death that left many grieving.

* * *

_ Taken from  _ _ Merlin’s achieves _ _ released by unknown, roughly 1207. Page 1268 _

There has always been some speculation as to who had the idea to form a school, to build Hogwarts.

Rowena has been suspected due to her desire and enthusiasm to spread knowledge.

Godric has been suspected due to his bravery to search for young children in full knowledge that his life would be in great danger.

Helga, too, has been suspected, if only because of her constant worry over others and the will to help.

Salazar is the only founder that is not usually suspected, though I cannot fathom a single convincing reason why.

It had been Salazar’s idea all along.

He had tried to convince the others for years and his most adamant argument was—and would forever be—that his family did not know how to properly use their powers when they were found out while the family of Gryffindor knew their wandwork and had not lost a single member to the muggles in generations.


End file.
